


First Dance

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Dancing and other disasters, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Post-Kings Rising, Teasing, lamen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're saying they don't dance in Akielos?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

"You're saying they don't dance in Akielos?"

 

"Of course we dance!" There's laughter in Damen's voice. Embarrassed as he is, he's fully aware of how absurd the idea sounds. "We just don't dance the way they dance in Vere."

 

" _Oh_."

 

It almost sounds like a purr, and even in the muggy warmth of Veretian summer, Damen shivers.

 

Laurent's sharp little smile comes with an appraising look, his eyes darkening for the briefest of moments. Glancing over at the band occupying the far corner of the room, all strings and social climbers, he asks, "Do you hear the beat of the song?"

 

For a moment, Damen listens, tuning out the trilling Veretian voices and the purrs of their pets as best he can. "I suppose." His own voice is almost drowned out by the tearful shriek of a violin.

 

" _Listen_."

 

Damen does, letting his eyes fall closed, trusting Laurent to keep the crowd twirling around them from knocking him off his feet, his hands firmly folded in front of him, head bowed.

 

"One, two, three," Laurent is chanting. "You see? It's just a simple waltz. One, two, three." Carefully, he reaches down to disentangle Damen's hands, taking one into his own, his other hand resting upon Damen's hip, pulling him close. " _You'll have to take the ladies' part_." He doesn't sound at all apologetic, and Damen smiles a bit.

 

They'd rarely been so close in full view of the Veretian court, barely an inch of space between them, and Damen shivers, his eyes darting down to Laurent's, dark and wanting, sliding his hand up Laurent's chest to rest at his shoulder.

 

"Very good." Leaning up to press his lips to Damen's ear, Laurent whispers with a Cheshire grin, "You might want to hold up your skirt. It's a requirement of the ladies."

 

"Still not above chiton jokes?" It's ridiculous, Damen knows, but he finds himself relaxing under the gentle teasing.

 

"Never." Damen suspects it's the truth. "Now, listen to the rhythm."

 

All Damen can hear is the pounding of his heart. He can feel Laurent's pulse racing beneath his fingertips, and it's nothing if not a _huge_ distraction.

 

"One, two, three, make a box with your feet."

 

Finally tearing his gaze from Laurent's face, Damen glances down at their feet, watching the movements for a long moment before Laurent pulls him closer, a slender finger slipping beneath his chin, their eyes meeting. All Laurent has to say is, "My eyes are up here, lover."

 

For a first dance, it isn't bad, Damen supposes, his free hand pressed to Laurent's shoulder, fisting in the velvety, brocaded fabric of his high-laced jacket, their eyes locked, brown on blue, glittering in the light of the thousand crystal chandeliers floating above them.

 

As the other couples spin about them, Laurent darts in to press a soft kiss to the underside of Damen's jaw, murmuring, "Just follow my lead."

**Author's Note:**

> I keep meaning to write that DameNik piece, but I'm super worried about screwing up when I write Nik (Who is actually one of my favorites, right behind Nicaise and Laurent), and it's holding me back. Ugh. Also, I'm writing for the Raven Cycle now, too, and, well. You get my meaning. If you're interested, you can check out my TRC fics on my other account :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some silly boys dancing and flirting and generally being atrocious. Gotta love 'em.
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
